Holiday
by FanFic derp
Summary: After the defeat of Lord Shen the warriors were given a free trip on an island for 7 days! No one will be there to help them and no one will come there to help them! Read to discover how the warriors will last all alone, with nothing to do but relax and enjoy the sun! Po X Tigress
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to my new story Holiday (creative I know) and I would like to thank you for taking your time to read my story! The story doesn't really have a plot to it and is just about a holiday that the warriors get! Haven't seen one about this type of storyline! What? You have seen one with my storyline / style? Well put your complaints in the complaint box... but I don't read that stuff! * puts shades on * So I hope you enjoy!**_

One of the most rarest thing happened for the furious five and Po. It was amazing. Off the coast of china was a small vacation island. This small island was known for being the best place to go if you just want to rest. After Po defeated Lord Shen China wanted to give a gift to them which was a week on the island for free. That's right. They were going on a vacation! And Shifu allowed this as he wanted some alone time at the jade palace. They had set off to get on a boat to the island and were heading there, slowly edging closer to it.

"I can't believe we are going here FOR FREE! FOR 7 DAYS!" Po shouted with joy. Po had been excited all the way there. This was because he had never gone on a holiday before. "Geez Po calm down!" Mantis spoke jumping on his shoulder. "I can't! I've never been on a holiday!" Po was jumping around, unable to control himself. "You've never been on a holiday before? Well this is going to be extra fun for you!" Monkey said before walking to the edge of the boat looking over.

"We have an island to ourselves and you are not excited?!" Po asked as if he was crazy. "I am just... not in a crazy way." Monkey replied, continuing his look across the ocean. "Po control yourself." Tigress spoke walking up to the panda. But nothing calmed him. "I got this" Viper said before slapping him in the face. "Ouch!" Po said rubbing his cheek. Tigress just smirked at this. "Thanks..." Po said before looking at the ocean. "You could of just asked..." Po muttered.

"Guys were getting close!" Crane told everyone as he began flying onto the boat. "How far?" Mantis asked. "Around 15 minutes." Crane then headed to a sun bead at the front of the boat just to lay down and relax. "Hey what's that?" Po asked leaning over the rail. "What?" Monkey asked. "Right there!" Po replied pointing at the water below, yet Monkey saw nothing. Suddenly Po grabbed Monkeys legs and flung him over the railing and off the boat. "NOO!" Monkey screamed as he fell. But it was too late. Monkey had fell in the sea and was swimming in the water. "There!" Po pointed a Monkey in the water. Monkey just spat the water out of his mouth. Po fell on the floor in laughter, holding his stomach. Viper chuckled at this whilst Tigress just signed. "Please just take me to the island already..." Tigress muttered.

_**30 minutes later... **_

"Hey I see land!" Po shouted pointing out into the distance. Po was scrubbing himself with a towel, drying off. Lets say Monkey got his revenge. "Great predicting Crane..." Mantis spoke. "Hey! At least I tried!" Crane replied, as he began standing up. "When A for effort." Crane just set off to get his bags from his room mumbling stuff under his breath. "Come on lets get our bags." Tigress said. Everyone set off to retrieve their bags, preparing themselves for their week alone from the outside world. Some missed the outside world, and the joy of people, whilst others... not so much.

_**On the island...**_

"Woah..." Po muttered under his breath. He glimpsed at the massive trees hanging over him. "This is amazing!" Po shouted. "Po!" Tigress yelled. He quickly turned around and looked and Tigress with a small smirk. "If you want to survive here you must listen!" Tigress told Po. Po signed and walked over to the small goat. He was wearing some sunglasses, blue shorts and a red shirt. "You will be left on the island for seven days, with no contact to the outside world. Behind you are two small homes, both with 3 bedrooms. All of your needs to survive are in this booklet." The goat then handed Crane a booklet titled _Survival Guide _"Good luck and I hope you enjoy your time here." The goat then bowed to the warriors and got on the boat. "Set sail!" The goat called and in moments the boat began to set off.

"So this is what we need to survive?" Crane asked lifting the booklet into the air. "Sounded like it." Monkey spoke. Crane then opened the booklet and flicked through the pages, reading all that it said. "We better get our rooms ready." Tigress said, flinging her bag on her back. "So who is sleeping where?" Tigress asked. "Well there is three in each house sooo..." Mantis had a moment of silence before realising what was needed. His eyes grew wide as someone had to stay in the same building as Viper and Crane. Mantis turned around to see Po laying down in the sand with his eyes shut. _Is he sleeping? _"Po... * sniff * will have to be the sacrifice..." Mantis spoke putting a fake, sad tone on. "Quick before he notices!" Mantis cried before hopping into the building on the left. "Don't leave me!" Monkey cried sprinting towards the house. "To make salt water into drinking water we need a pot, a lid, a cup and some fire which all come with our trip! Never knew that!" Crane muttered to himself as he walked into the house. "Hope the walls are made of brick..." Tigress said to herself entering her house with Viper.

_**With Crane, Monkey and Mantis... **_

The inside of the cabin was almost completely bamboo! The walls the floor, even parts of the "Why do you need a full room?" Monkey asked Mantis. "Because I need my space! I may be small but I need a full room to please me!" Mantis shouted. "Chill! Sorry!" Monkey replied. "I will have this room."Crane said pushing open the wooden door at the left of the interference. "There's yours Mantis." Monkey said pointing at a hole in the ground. "Hey!" Mantis said turning to hit Monkey in the face but before he could even jump at him, he had locked himself in his room at the far end of the cabin.

_**With Tigress and Viper...**_

"How could I even think there would be a chance of brick walls with an exterior of bamboo!" Tigress said face palming herself. "It okay Tigress we did get used to Po snoring, i'm sure we can stand it here." Tigress shuddered at the thought of Po literally being next to her. _His snoring will be even louder! How do the others cope with it? _Tigress thought. She didn't hate Po, actually she really liked him, but she would never say that out loud, it was just his snoring. His snoring was at an amazing amount anyway from a distance. "Your worrying too much Tigress." Viper spoke softly to Tigress. Tigress jumped out of her trance and got aware of her surroundings. "And I don't think Po is any sort of peeping Tom anyway..." Viper was right Tigress thought. She was worrying too much. This is her holiday and she was going to spend it the way she wanted to!

_**You made it! Yay! Please do leave a review below! Now so far if you read right at the top of the page I said I don't have a plot... no I am not asking you for a plot! Pfft... all I am saying is that if you want any little extra things to occur on this island then just put it below! Also my story is a TiPo story so far, or is what I am aiming for but if you would like any other couples in this story e.g Crane X Viper then I am willing to give it a try. Just ask! But I will not make Po or Tigress go with someone else! So please leave a review below of what you thought or what you would like me to improve on / change (I do take criticism!) and please do F & F! Thank you for reading! FanFic Derp out...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Po?" Tigress said shaking Po a bit whilst he was laying on the sand. "Yeah?" Po replied calmly. Tigress let out a smirk as she grabbed his arms and picked him up. "Is this what your going to do on your holiday. "What? No of course not. I was just... taking it in." Tigress smiled and turned around, finding a comfy spot to sit in. She then placed herself in a lotus position and began meditating. "And this is what you are going to do this holiday?" Tigress just let out a slow nod.

"Ooooh look i'm the great master Tigress!" Po said, prancing around. The others began letting out small laughs watching Po act stupid. Tigress took a look at Po to see what he was doing. "I came all this way for a great holiday!" Monkey was thinking of warning Po of watching himself, to not push it too far, but was too busy laughing. "And for going this far out I am going to sit down and medit-" But before he could finish his line Tigress had pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Watch yourself panda." Po quickly nodded his head in agreement. Tigress then got off Po and gave him her arm to let him stand up. "What would you have in mind to do anyway?" Tigress asked placing her hands on her hips. "Explore the island! See what there is! I mean if you want to come with us then that would be great but you don't have to"

"Fine." Tigress said. "What? Your coming?" Po said in surprise. "Yep, because you raised a good point. But do watch yourself." Po smiled at Tigress's decision. Tigress did want to go, even before he asked... sorta. But her reputation kept her from asking. "What about you Viper? You coming?" Po asked. Viper was laying out a sun bed and rubbing sun lotion on her body. "No, sorry Po, but for now I want to just relax in the sun." Viper then put some sunglasses on and laid in the sun. "Alrighty then! Lets go!" Po shouted running off into the woods. Tigress let out a smile and started jogging after him, which she was soon joined by Crane, Mantis then Monkey. Although Monkey had a task to do before he left. He snook over to Viper, staying undetected, and wrote_ Monkey _in the sun cream. Monkey then followed the others laughing under his breath.

They had been travelling into the woods for a while now, hoping to find something at least eye catching, but all they got was aching feet and drooping heads. "Why is there nothing here!" Po shouted, but no one could bother to reply. "I should have stayed at the beach..." Tigress muttered to herself, staring at the ground.

"Yes!" Po cried. Tigress looked up and saw Po running towards a cave in the side of a cliff. "Po!" Tigress screamed, trying to stop Po getting any closer. She was worried that he was going to forget that caves are really dark and you can't see anything... but Po never thinks about stuff like that. Po had now entered the cave, and before anyone could chase after him, the last thing they heard was a silent scream coming from the depths of the cave... Then a ouch. "Po!" Tigress yelled down into the cave. "Are you OK?" Tigress asked, hoping just for any answer. "Probably should have brought a light." Tigress released a sign of relief and now began devising a plan on how to get down there.

"We need a light." Tigress said. "How?" Mantis replied. Tigress began looking on the ground for some dead plants to begin the fire. _There_. She thought, reaching down to grab it. Then she walked over to a tree and pulled a branch off. She then ripped a piece off the bottom of her trouser off and wrapped it around the branch, tying it in a knot, securing it. Then she grabbed a piece of wood, sharpening the end of it. "Did it say this in that survival guide?" Monkey asked. "I don't know but it looks like she is doing it right." Crane replied. Next she got another branch, but this time she used her nail to make a small hole in it. "Can you like... please hurry up? I've heard a lot story's about monsters in caves..." Po shouted at the bottom of the cave.

"Don't worry Po! Just stay perfectly still and they won't notice you!" Tigress replied "What?!" Tigress let a little smirk out. "Not funny..."

Tigress then put the dead plants onto the hole in the branch. She then got the stick and placed it in the dint she made. Quickly, she rubbed the stick in a twirling fashion in the hole, creating friction, lighting in up a tiny bit. She gently blew on it creating... fire. She placed her torch above the fire lighting it, creating a fire torch. Lastly she stomped on the flames putting them out.

"Well that took a while..." Crane muttered. Tigress then turned the him and let out a little growl. "Sorry..." Crane said with fear. "Come on lets get Po." The warriors then journeyed into the cave. It appeared to be going downhill, which must of explained why Po felt miles away. After a couple of moments Tigress noticed some jade green eyes, sparkling in the light of the torch. Tigress thought it looked amazing, not even believing that his eyes could of looked any better. "Over here!" Po called. Tigress then walked carefully over to Po.

Tigress reached her hand out to Po, which he grabbed lifting himself up. "Thanks..." Po said rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't go running next time." Tigress said with a smile, which Po smiled back. Tigress always found Po's smile uplifting, seeming to never get old. It made her feel reassured that Po was safe with her.

"Now lets see what's in this cave."

_**Hello again! I was really surprised with the amount of reviews I got on my first chapter and am very please with it and I thought I would like to ask pandamaster97720 is the only thing you say on a review "please go on with the story its awesome and I love it"? But I am happy you are all reading this. So write a review of what you thought of the chapter and please F & F! See you later! FanFic Derp out...**_


End file.
